


Притяжение

by NecRomantica



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: М-21 не мастер проводить причинно-следственные связи, он боец, а не стратег, но даже без подсказок он понимает, что дело только в Тао. В нем одном.





	Притяжение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2018 для команды фандома Noblesse

Все происходит внезапно.

Еще секунду назад Тао соревновался с Ик Ханом, кто первым вырубит электричество в одном из домов так, чтобы из оставшихся горящими окон написать собственное имя. А теперь Тао отталкивает клавиатуру, вжимается в спинку кресла, обняв себя руками, и напрягается до скрежета в зубах.

— Хен, я все! — радостно сообщает Ик Хан, и на экране подгружается сделанный со спутника снимок. Тао даже не может разозлиться.

— Выиграл. Ты крут! — бормочет он. — А у меня тут внезапные дела нарисовались, так что потом возьму реванш.

И стаскивает с себя наушник. Тело горит огнем и пульсирует, кажется, что кожа вот-вот лопнет и из Тао на свет божий вылезет неведомый монстр.

Еще минута, за которую он успевает упасть с кресла, расчесать все руки до локтей и наблевать на пол, подсказывает: без помощи тут не обойтись.

— Такео! — орет он из последних сил.

Благо, перегородки между комнатами тонкие, и Такео прибегает мгновенно.

— Тао? — он тут же присаживается на корточки рядом и кладет ладонь Тао на затылок. — Да ты весь горишь!

Вот это зря: прикосновение не нравится сидящему в Тао монстру. Еще ему, похоже, не нравится Такео и компьютеры, поэтому Тао зашвыривает Такео прямо в груду экранов, те бьются с треском, а Такео — с непривычным для него «блядь, больно же!» — переворачивается на спину.

— Прости, — выдавливает из себя Тао. — Я не хотел, честно!

И больше не может говорить. Чешется уже даже лицо, он думает, что зря не остриг ногти под корень, когда раздирает щеки до крови. Монстр не успокаивается, будто мечется внутри него, не находя выход наружу, и от каждого его движения Тао пополам сгибает от боли.

Такео, видимо, наблюдает за ним все это время, поэтому Тао слышит серьезное:

— Босс, у нас тут проблема. Серьезная. Да, с Тао. Ладно, попробую…

Он слезает со стола, стараясь не напороться на осколки экранов, делает пару шагов навстречу, и Тао вопит не своим голосом:

— Не подходи! Даже не думай, не то убью!

— Не выйдет, босс, сам я его притащить не смогу, — Такео останавливается, где стоит. — Хорошо, жду.

Какое-то время ничего не меняется. Такео стоит и смотрит на него, Тао мечется по полу, раздирает толстовку на груди и пытается порвать кожу, через которую не удается пробиться монстру. Он чувствует металлический запах крови, и ему страшно до одури, но еще страшнее от того, что Такео может передумать и приблизиться. Он сейчас как красная тряпка для быка, а у Тао слишком затуманены мозги, чтобы разобраться, почему так.

Пытку прерывает Франкенштейн.

Он заходит в комнату, останавливается на почтительном расстоянии и, быстро оглядев Тао, обращается Такео:

— Давно он такой?

— Минут десять, — отвечает тот.

— Компьютеры… это тоже он?

— Да. Мной.

— Ясно. Значит в лабораторию, обоих.

— Вы меня не возьмете, — шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы Тао и понимает: это не него слова, не его голос, и даже не его желание. Это пугает до усрачки.

— Мы, может, и не возьмем, а вот эта малышка справится, — говорит Франкенштейн и нацеливает на него пистолет.

Тао зажмуривается: ну вот, он стал опасен и его собираются пристрелить, как бешеную псину. Жалко, что Такео приходится смотреть. Хорошо, что босс хотя бы не заставил Такео стрелять самому, с него бы сталось. А потом в шею кусает стальная пчела, Тао тут же находит ее и давит в кулаке, но только на это его и хватает, прежде чем привычный полумрак комнаты не превращается в непроглядную мглу.

***  
— Что ты творишь? — кричит Кэриас. — Ты же принял истинную форму, так давай, нападай!

М-21 и сам не знает, почему вместо обычной тренировочной атаки он несется к стене и со всей дури впечатывается в нее плечом. Стена, естественно, выдерживает, Франкенштейн строил эту лабораторию так, что в ней испытания ядерных боеголовок проводить можно, а вот плечо охватывает гудящей болью: похоже, руку М-21 сломал.

Заживет, подсказывает внутренний голос. И он снова колошматит по стене, здоровой рукой, ногами. Ему нужно выбраться. Тому, что заперто внутри него, нужно выбраться. М-21 буквально чувствует это всепоглощающее желание, оно словно намекает, что если М-21 сам не найдет способ уйти отсюда прямо сейчас, то, что внутри, сделает это вместо него. И без него.

А ведь поначалу все шло нормально. Их первая полноценная тренировка после череды сложных битв. М-21 легко принял истинную форму, успешно увернулся от нескольких посланных Кэриасом стрел, и внезапно…

Нутро взбунтовалось, сердце зачастило, а тело будто превратилось в один сплошной незаживающий ожог, который чесался-чесался-чесался. М-21 старается игнорировать назойливую чесотку — знает, что когтями может запросто проделать в себе кучу неопрятных дыр, но тут за дело берется разум. Что-то в его глубинах рвется подальше отсюда, нет ему дела до тренировки, битв, опасностей и друзей. Оно что-то ищет, а что — М-21 не знает.

Даже сейчас, когда лежит с переломами обеих рук и вывихнутой лодыжкой — не знает, но продолжает ползти к стене, за которой, похоже, находится то, что Ему нужно.

— Так, выходи из этой формы! — озабоченно заявляет Кэриас.

— Не могу, — шипит М-21, не узнавая свой голос.

— Значит, придется тебе помочь.

М-21 жмурится. Стрелы летят в него, некоторые проносятся мимо и рассыпаются от удара о пол, но другие втыкаются в живот, ноги и грудь. Нечто внутри него воет, и, на короткий миг овладев своим сознанием, М-21 думает — а этому, что засел в нем, есть хоть какое-то дело до того, что случится с его телом? Если нет, Кэриас может ведь и убить его здесь. Такая нелепая смерть, обхохочешься.

Он и смеется, несмотря на то, что все тело стало куском окровавленного мяса, и даже малейшее движение приносит боль

— Босс, у нас проблема, — говорит Кэриас. — Что значит «и у нас тоже»? Нет, я цел, а вот М-21 — не совсем. Да, думаю, я смогу доставить его до лаборатории сам. Нет, я не болтаю, я уже на полпути.

М-21 стонет, когда Кэриас поднимает его на руки, и, прежде чем отключиться, замечает, что хотя бы пришел в свою обычную форму. Не хотелось бы подохнуть оборотнем, он как-никак человек.

***  
— Любопытно, — говорит Франкенштейн, переводя взгляд с какой-то распечатки на Тао.

— Что именно, босс? — Тао пытается лечь удобнее, но мешают бинты.

— Как я уже рассказал, ты не угомонился даже после того, как тебе ввели транквилизатор. Чудом лабораторию не разгромил. — Голос Франкенштейна становится холоднее полярных льдов. — Но ровно в 18:13 успокоился сам. И, судя по часам Кэриаса, именно в этот момент наш волк-шизофреник принял свой нормальный облик и перестал крушить мою комнату для тренировок.

— М-21? — вздрагивает Тао. — С ним тоже что-то случилось?

— Он пока еще без сознания и не может поведать нам свою душещипательную историю, но что-то подсказывает мне, она окажется не менее интересной, чем твоя.

— Но ты сказал, что все дело в силе, — замечает Такео. — Она взяла верх над Тао и стала вредить его телу.

Тао с трудом оборачивается, только чтобы убедиться: Такео в порядке. Да, на нем тоже бинты, но гораздо меньше, и руками-ногами он спокойно шевелит. Тао все равно чувствует себя виноватым, но куда меньше, чем если бы покалечил Такео слишком сильно. И все же… наверное, лучше держаться от него подальше, пока точно не выяснится, в чем была причина этого внезапного помутнения рассудка.

— Я думал так, пока в деле не появилась новая переменная, — Франкенштейн кивает на кушетку, где под гипсом почти не видно М-21. — Сравнил твой рассказ и то, что сказали Тао и Кэриас, и очень мне эти истории кажутся похожими.

— Но М-21 не принимал эту силу! — вспыхивает Такео. — Значит, связи быть не должно.

— Это если дело в силе, — говорит Франкенштейн. — Мне нужно отлучиться, позовите, когда М-21 очнется.

— Хорошо, босс, — хором отвечают Тао и Такео.

— Значит, говоришь, ты чувствовал кого-то внутри себя? — спрашивает Такео. — Чужое сознание?

— Да. И это не раздвоение личности. При нем обычно собственная личность полностью подавляется, а тут я вроде как и сам думал, но эта, вторая, была сильнее, она контролировала то, что я делал.

— И заставляла тебя?.. — Такео хмурится, глядя на тонны бинтов, которыми обмотан Тао.

— Она словно выбраться пыталась.

— И найти кого-то, — хрипло говорит М-21.

— О, очнулся! — радостно вскрикивает Тао. — Похоже, мы с тобой в заднице, может, даже в одной и той же.

— Я уже догадался.

— Тогда рассказывай, что с тобой случилось.

Пока М-21 говорит, Тао кажется, что тот просто передает его же историю, на ходу меняя декорации и некоторые события. Конечно, он мог и притвориться, что лежит без сознания, а сам все это время подслушивал, но Тао знает, что М-21 никогда бы так не сделал. А значит… с ними и правда произошло что-то очень схожее. И пугающее: раз неясно, из-за чего все случилось, тогда это может повториться. В любой момент, и не факт, что в следующий раз они так удачно окажутся дома, а рядом будет тот, кто сумеет остановить буйство.

— Так-так, — возвращается Франкенштейн. — Знал, что вы не сообщите сразу, а решите сперва поговорить один на один, поэтому специально оставил включенным микрофон. Так что, М-21, можешь не повторяться. У меня есть идея, конечно, ее еще проверить нужно, но она первая приходит на ум.

— И разумеется, она нам не понравится? — бурчит М-21.

— Какой ты догадливый! — улыбается Франкенштейн.

***  
— Лотрас — старейший из ныне живущих оборотней, — говорит Лунарк. — Но я не уверена, что даже он знает историю, о которой ты рассказал. Может, это просто выдумка? Люди вечно что-то выдумывают, мифы, например… Откуда ты вообще ее услышал?

— Лотрас? — переспрашивает Франкенштейн. — Знал я одного оборотня, у него был сын, Лотрас… Дотошный мальчишка, вечно норовил меня за волосы подергать! Кстати, именно этот оборотень мне все и рассказал.

— Черт, сколько тебе лет?! — фыркает Лунарк.

— А на сколько выгляжу? — улыбается Франкенштейн.

М-21 надоедает прислушиваться к ним: его все еще бесит, что Франкенштейн даже Лунарк ввел в курс дела, а их с Тао оставил в неведении. Да еще и притащил в земли оборотней, где из-за каждого дерева на него смотрели с прямым вызовом: «Чужак». Не то чтобы М-21 хотелось быть тут своим. Ему вообще не хотелось тут находиться.

— Все нормально, — Тао берет его под локоть, заставляя отвлечься. — Просто не смотри по сторонам.

— Не могу. Такое чувство, что все мечтают убить меня, расчленить и узнать, как я могу превращаться в оборотня.

— Да у тебя паранойя! — Тао хлопает его по плечу. — Но все равно расслабься, сейчас у нас другая проблема.

— Да. И нам о ней ничего не говорят.

— Просто потерпи еще немного, не думаю, что он специально держит это в секрете.

— Тебе не надоело еще на него молиться? — фыркает М-21.

— Я не молюсь. Просто если кто и способен разобраться, что с нами происходит, так это он, — отвечает Тао.

— Пришли, — громко сообщает Лунарк, останавливаясь возле небольшого домика, из трубы которого валит белый дым. — Я уже отправила людей предупредить Лотраса, так что можете заходить.

М-21 пропускает вперед Тао и Франкенштейна и невольно осматривает помещение. Здание словно было построено в Средневековье и с тех пор не менялось: потрескавшиеся деревянные стены, печь с развешенной на гвоздях посудой, соломенный тюфяк вместо кровати.

Сам хозяин сидит в дальнем углу и увлеченно вяжет узлы на веревке сморщенными от старости руками. Он маленький и хрупкий, но что-то подсказывает М-21, что когда-то он был великим воином.

— Лотрас, — почтенно кланяется Франкенштейн. — Просим прощения за беспокойство. Мы бы не потревожили твой покой, будь дело не настолько важным.

— Франкенштейн, — Лотрас отрывается от своего занятия, поднимает глаза, и М-21 видит, что под густыми бровями те абсолютно белые. Лотрас слеп. — Человек, обладающий невероятной силой. Отец рассказывал мне о тебе.

— Он наверняка преувеличивал мои заслуги, — переминается с ноги на ногу Франкенштейн.

— Ты победил его в бою, — отрезает Лотрас. — Не думаю, что отец стал бы об этом лгать.

— Ну, было дело…

— Так что тебе нужно от такого старика, как я, Франкенштейн? Как видишь, сражаться я уже не могу, даже если и хотел бы взять реванш вместо отца.

— Я не драки ищу, — Франкенштейн присаживается на пол напротив Лотраса и жестом приказывает М-21 и Тао присоединиться. — Мне нужна твоя мудрость.

— О, это, пожалуй, единственное, что не отняли у меня годы, — вздыхает Лотрас, на ощупь завязывая еще один узел. — Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Одрейн, твой отец, как-то рассказывал мне одну историю, — начинает Франкенштейн. — Про оборотней, вступающих в кровное братство, чтобы увеличить свою силу в бою. Это ведь правда, не миф?

— Любопытно, — Лотрас откладывает веревку. — С чего вдруг тебя заинтересовала столь давняя легенда?

— Я знаю, что сейчас оборотни такое не практикуют, но мне нужно знать, происходило ли это раньше.

— Что ж, ты почти прав. Одно время кровное братство было у нас в почете. Оборотни проходили обряд, обретали возможность объединять силу, а значит, становились сильнее. Но у обряда был один существенный минус, из-за которого мы впоследствии от него отказались.

— Какой? — не выдерживает М-21.

— О… А ты, как я понимаю, получеловек-полуоборотень, о котором в клане постоянно твердят в последнее время? — слепо смотрит на него Лотрас.

— Человек, — твердо заявляет М-21.

— Что ж, человек, я расскажу, почему. Прошедшие обряд становились связанными друг с другом не только силой. Связывались сами их души. И если один погибал в бою, второй просто не мог продолжать жить. Наш тогдашний вождь в конце концов решил, что потеря сразу двух бойцов, которые были сильными и до обряда — слишком большая цена. И запретил ритуал.

— Вы знали таких бойцов лично? — спрашивает Франкенштейн.

— На своем веку — только двоих. Один погиб в битве, вступив в развязанную людьми войну. Второй исчез, и больше о нем никогда не слышали. Должно быть, он тоже умер, потом, тихо и одиноко, когда понял, что его кровного брата больше нет в живых.

М-21 нервно сглатывает и смотрит на Тао: тот кивает понимающе. Кажется, до него тоже начинает доходить, в какую передрягу они вляпались.

— А если предположить, только предположить, — начинает Франкенштейн, — что душа одного из этих воинов не упокоилась, а сердце второго…

— Оказалось у этого человека? — хищно улыбаясь, Лотрас тычет пальцем в М-21. И как только угадал, где именно он сидит?

— Ну, вроде того, — кивает Франкенштейн.

— Тогда выходит, что братья еще существуют. И их души будут тянуться друг к другу до самого конца.

М-21 никак не может сглотнуть тугой комок в горле. Тао вытирает ладонью выступивший на лбу пот.

— Спасибо, что уделили нам внимание, Лотрас, — говорит Франкенштейн, а М-21 едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать: «Что же, черт побери, они наделали?».

***  
— Отлично, — говорит Франкенштейн, когда они снова оказываются дома.

— Что «отлично»? — выпаливает М-21. — Получается, у меня сердце этого самого брата, и только если его из меня вытащить, у Тао получится справиться со вторым!

— Если еще получится, — вздыхает Тао.

— Но ты ведь не слышал его раньше, — спокойно говорит Такео, которого успели посвятить в курс дела. — Там много голосов, он перестанет быть самым шумным, когда ему не к кому будет тянуться, и ты справишься.

— Постой, то есть, ты тоже «за» то, чтобы вытащить мне сердце? — рычит М-21.

— Успокойтесь, никто не покушается на твое сердце, М-21, — говорит Франкенштейн. — Пока что мы знаем: когда вы не рядом, души братьев пытаются добраться друг до друга. Это может быть как нам на руку — если в бою они решат по старинке объединить силы, так и играть против нас — если им не будет дела до врагов. Как выяснить все точно, я пока не в курсе. Но я об этом подумаю.

— Думай, — бурчит М-21 и выходит из комнаты.

Тао находит его на балконе, останавливается рядом, плотнее запахивая пиджак. На улице осень, промозглый ветер пробирает до костей, но М-21 этого не замечает, благодаря силе оборотня он вообще никогда не мерзнет.

— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Тао.

— Об этом оборотне, — нехотя отвечает тот. — Представь, он тысячу лет провел в анабиозе, только чтобы потом его сердце пересадили мне. И списали нас обоих, как результаты неудачных экспериментов. Не так должен был закончить великий воин.

— Божечки, какие мы сентиментальные, — вздыхает Тао. — Второй, между прочим, тоже не отправился в свой волчий рай, а усилил своей душой Копье. И пусть сейчас оно у Франкенштейна, а значит, используют его не во зло, но не думаю, что о таком исходе он мечтал.

— Да уж, как-то дерьмово все складывается.

— И не говори.

— Чего ты трясешься?

— Так холодно же.

— Сходи оденься.

— А ты так и будешь тут лить слезы по бесславной кончине великого воина?

— Не лью я слезы, — фыркает М-21. — Я думаю. Что будет, если мы проявим силы, находясь рядом друг с другом. Как они отреагируют на встречу?

— Я тоже все думал об этом, — неожиданно выходит на балкон Франкенштейн. — И кажется, кое-что придумал.

— Нам уже начинать бояться? — спрашивает М-21.

— Как будто ты когда-то переставал, — смеется Франкенштейн.

***  
— Значит, мы должны остаться на острове одни? — хмурится Тао. — А если они… ну не знаю, врагами расстались? И все эти попытки добраться друг до друга — только чтобы шею друг другу свернуть?

— Из того, что я слышал о кровных братьях, — сообщает по коммуникатору Франкенштейн, — вражда для них становится невозможной. Обряд делает их души созвучными друг другу, чего хочет один, того и другой. Поэтому я и решил попробовать оставить вас вдвоем. Кто угодно третий может сильно пострадать, а мне пока некогда следить за вами, я пытаюсь выяснить, существовал ли способ разорвать кровное братство и применим ли он к вашей ситуации.

— Тогда успехов вам, босс, — улыбается Тао. — Мы тут уж как-нибудь постараемся не сдохнуть.

М-21 уходит в дом, не дожидаясь его. Если Тао нравится расшаркиваться перед Франкенштейном — его право, М-21 просто чувствует себя чертовски уставшим. И разбитым.

Он не хотел этой силы. И не хотел, чтобы она досталась ему от такого оборотня.

— Как думаешь, кем они были друг другу? — спрашивает он, когда Тао заканчивает обустраивать свой угол в доме, расставляет ноутбуки, протягивает провода и раскладывает везде прочие девайсы. — Родней? Друзьями?

— Друзьями, наверное, — пожимает плечами тот. — Хотя могу и ошибаться, старая история-то. Ну что, будем пробовать?

— Может, сперва поужинаем?

— Ты в самолете не наелся? Ты же там только и делал, что жрал!

— А чем мне еще было заняться? У меня, в отличие от некоторых, не было новой версии Теккена для приставки.

— Так сказал бы! — закатывает глаза Тао. — Я прошел ее за каждого персонажа по два раза, знал бы, что ты хочешь поиграть — дал бы, на здоровье!

— Проехали, — говорит М-21. — Ладно, обойдемся без ужина. И будем надеяться, что прошлый был не последним.

— Не будь таким пессимистом, уверен, наши внутренние братья подружатся, — смеется Тао.

М-21 не знает, чего ему хочется больше — поверить Тао или врезать ему, чтобы перестал относиться ко всему так легкомысленно.

— Готов? — спрашивает Тао, и М-21 кивает.

Ему всегда нравилось, как проявлялась сила Копья у Тао и Такео. Эта темная аура одним своим видом пугала противника, но при этом еще и придавала лицам неуловимый шарм. Например, Тао из обычного лоботряса превращался в серьезного парня, готового убивать любого, кто встанет на пути у него или товарищей. М-21 это ценил.

Сейчас, ощущая пробуждение оборотня внутри себя, он понимает, что думает совсем не о том. Нет, тяги придушить Тао голыми руками нет, но что-то внутри тянет его к Тао, как магнитом, и М-21 не может сопротивляться. Он подходит и одним рывком сдергивает с того толстовку, Тао даже не успевает среагировать.

— А волос у тебя мало, — не своим голосом произносит М-21, но зато своим мозгом догоняет, какую чушь несет.

— Ну прости, — ошарашенно бормочет Тао. — Про гормональный фон слышал? Он у всех вообще-то разный.

— Похер! — рычит М-21 и впивается зубами в нежную кожу на шее Тао. Не прокусывает до крови, не пытается прорвать артерию, просто пробует, слегка придавливая острыми резцами.

И Тао тихо стонет, вцепившись руками в его плечи.

— Мне кажется, — он выдает каждое слово рваным выдохом, водя ладонями по спине М-21, — эти двое были… и не друзьями.

М-21 понимает это тоже, как понимает, что нужно остановится: ведь это все не они, а чужие души, дорвавшиеся наконец. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать: его тело хочет Тао, Тао отвечает ему, они трутся друг о друга в каком-то бешеном экстазе.

А потом целуются. М-21 старается спрятать клыки, но, кажется, все равно царапает Тао губу, тот в ответ кусается, и М-21, смеясь, толкает его на кровать. Штаны Тао снимает уже сам, М-21 о своих и не волнуется: в этой форме одежда рассыпается на нем, как пыль, к вечному неудовольствию Франкенштейна.

— Я скучал, — бормочет он, вжимается губами в крепкую шею, чувствуя, как смешиваются их запахи. — Я так скучал.

— Я тоже, — Тао вдруг со звериной силой хватает его за волосы, вынуждает запрокинуть голову и целует — горячо и жадно.

М-21 ощущает его кровь во рту, его дурманящий пот, сильные, вулканически горячие руки — совсем непривычные для вечно мерзнущего Тао.

Он думает только об одном — как они снова станут единым целым. Пот и слюна, плоть и кровь, и сила — бесконечная сила, одна на двоих.

— Стой, — шепчет Тао, когда М-21 проводит кончиком когтя по ложбинке между его ягодиц. — Я, конечно, не зоолог, но кое-что знаю. Ты оборотень. У тебя тело оборотня.

— И что? — М-21 бесит, что нужно ждать. Пусть даже минуту. Он и так ждал слишком долго. Годы, сотни лет.

— А то, что оборотень — это, ну вроде как, волк. А у волков члены… В общем, я не думаю, что у тебя что-то получится, пока я в этом теле. Точнее, у тебя-то получится, но мне вряд ли будет приятно.

— Ты не регенерируешь? — серьезно спрашивает М-21. Нет, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось, причинять вред Тао он не собирается.

— Восстанавливаюсь, но медленно. Таблетки там, специальный режим. Если попробуем, ходить потом неделю не смогу. Даже до толчка.

Что-то в голове щелкает, и М-21 осознает, что у него нет больше клыков, когтей и шерсти. И он лежит абсолютно голый на Тао, а тот смотрит ему в глаза, водя языком по искусанной губе и, похоже…

— Давно ты пришел в себя? — рычит М-21.

— Не особо. Да и не совсем пришел, — М-21 верит, потому что все еще видит рассеивающуюся темную ауру вокруг. — Просто Такео был прав, эта душа — одна из многих. Но она сильная, черт, если бы я не справился, мы бы сейчас…

— Вот дерьмо! — М-21 соскакивает с него и убегает в гостиную, где остался чемодан с одеждой. А потом выходит на улицу и бредет куда глаза глядят, лишь бы оказаться подальше от Тао. Смотреть тому в лицо сейчас он не может. Не после того, как чуть не трахнул его своим гигантским волчьим хреном. Который давно уже не волчий и в размерах убавился, но все еще больно тычется в ширинку брюк, когда М-21 вспоминает, каким ошеломительно прекрасным был Тао на вкус. Дерьмо!

***  
— Значит, ты ему не рассказал? — смущенно спрашивает М-21, накладывая в тарелку рамен.

Он хотел поесть один, но Тао настоял, чтобы тот дождался, пока он не закончит отчет Франкенштейну.

— О том, что ты чуть не отымел меня? — усмехается он. — Нет, я решил, что это слишком интимные подробности.

— Значит, ты и правда не всегда на него молишься, — хмыкает М-21.

— Ну да, бывают и у меня озарения, — смеется Тао, садясь за стол.

Сейчас ему снова легко рядом с М-21, но сперва казалось, что нужно просто собрать вещи, позвонить Такео и попросить, чтобы тот забрал его с этого острова. Куда-нибудь подальше, на другой континент, или, может быть, планету. Туда, где не будет М-21, его чертовых губ, от которых Тао с трудом удается отрывать взгляд, ладоней, которые касались так приятно и правильно…

Потом Тао вспомнил, кто он такой. У него здесь есть все, чтобы попытаться разобраться в происходящем — и даже опередить Франкенштейна, если грамотно сработать. И он умеет держать себя в руках, поэтому присутствие М-21 и все эти неправильные мысли не помешают ему выполнить дело. Ну ладно, помешают, но не сильно.

— Хорошо, что мы имеем? — начинает М-21. — Они явно были не безразличны друг другу…

— Еще как не безразличны! — усмехается Тао. — Ты меня чуть живьем не сожрал!

— Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас быть серьезным?

— Так я серьезен! У меня все плечи в укусах…

Тао удивляется самому себе от того, как приятно видеть смущение на лице М-21. Но тот прав: пора переходить к делу.

— Они как минимум спали друг с другом, — говорит он. — А значит, применяя силу, мы не нападем друг на друга. Но можем сильно удивить врага. Представь, он весь такой готов сражаться — а тут, на тебе, порно-сцена с ксенофилией!

— Дебил, — М-21 отталкивает тарелку и встает, но Тао вскакивает следом.

— Да постой. Я просто тоже не могу прийти в себя. Это, знаешь ли, непросто, когда чуть было не переспал с лучшим другом.

М-21 смотрит вниз, туда, где Тао крепко держит его за запястье. И Тао тут же отдергивает руку. Это что, так всегда теперь будет? Раньше он мог контролировать тягу трогать М-21 при любом удобном случае, даже убедил себя, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Просто… тяга, с кем не бывает? Но теперь он делает все, не успевая подумать. Нет, пожалуй, в таких условиях работать придется сложно, но других у них, увы, нет. Не веселить же Франкенштейна рассказом о том, как все было на самом деле?

***  
В полнейшей тишине слушать себя легко. М-21 делал так, когда только осваивался с силой оборотня, но теперь ему нужно не просто научиться пользоваться ей. Ему требуется подчинить ее себе, стать единственным властелином этого тела.

Тао ушел в свой уголок высоких технологий, не особо распространяясь о том, что он там собрался делать — но и не важно, главное, ушел. М-21 все острее понимает, что находиться рядом с Тао ему тяжело, и во всем виноват оборотень внутри него. Ведь раньше-то подобного не было.

Было, услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос. И сука-память тут же обрушивает на него водопад из разрозненных фрагментов их новой жизни. Тао, развалившийся на кровати, с приставкой в руках, растянутая толстовка, сползающая с плеча, полный азарта взгляд — опять играет с Ик Ханом, перевернув приставку кверху ногами: так сложнее и интереснее.  
А М-21 интересно смотреть за ним: он списывает это на то, что обычных людей в его жизни было мало, самой обычной жизни было мало, поэтому вот и притягивает взгляд этот чокнутый мальчишка, способный пропустить через себя разряд в двести двадцать вольт и уже через пять минут рассказывать про вычитанный в интернете мем.

Такео тоже интересный, только за тем, как он по утрам превращает птичье гнездо на голове в идеальный хвост, можно наблюдать вечно. Или как раскладывает натертое до блеска оружие — словно детей в колыбель укладывает.

Но это другое.

Тао таскает М-21 в соседний магазин во время обеденного перерыва. Там есть автомат с «рукой оборотня», как зовет ее Тао — клешня вытаскивает игрушки, кучей валяющиеся на дне стеклянной коробки. М-21 всегда задается вопросом, почему Тао просто не взломает автомат, хотя это, наверное, привлечет много внимания — если все призы выиграет один человек за пару минут. Поэтому М-21 вытаскивает ему по игрушке каждый день, и Тао украшает ими свой компьютерный уголок. М-21 называет это детским садом, хотя самому себе признается, что ему нравится видеть, как Тао радуется очередному плюшевому зверьку или птичке.

Тао всегда первым оказывается рядом, когда М-21 хреново. В чем бы ни была причина — неудачный бой, словесная перепалка с Регисом или Раэлем, выговор от Франкенштейна или просто неудачный эксперимент с раменом, результат которого теперь просится наружу. Тао находит нужные слова для любого случая, у него в голове словно учебник с примерами в картинках «Как вести себя, когда М-21 в заднице. Сорок тысяч глав». Иногда он просто молчит, и этого оказывается достаточно.

М-21 не мастер проводить причинно-следственные связи, он боец, а не стратег, хотя Тао и научил его кое-каким приемам.

Но даже без подсказок от оборотня внутри себя, он понимает, что дело не в кровном братстве, заключенном тысячу лет назад, не в силе Копья и неожиданно удачном эксперименте. Дело только в Тао, в нем одном.

И сейчас что-то в мозгу отчаянно сигналит: Тао в беде. Не гребаный оборотень внутри него, а сам Тао. М-21 слышит запах его страха, и, вскочив на ноги, бежит по этому следу из хлебных крошек.

***  
Взломать базу данных Франкенштейна и подчистить за собой следы оказывается несложно. Тао листает страницы нудных записей, не имеющих отношения к их делу, переписывается с Ик Ханом, одновременно уделывая его в Теккен — нужно сохранять видимость того, что все в порядке, жизнь идет своим чередом.

И даже когда мозг вроде как загружен по полной — ну ладно, пожалуй, Тао хватило бы еще на то, чтобы жевать что-нибудь, но за этим придется тащиться на кухню, — из головы не выходит одна простая вещь.

Он одолел душу оборотня внутри себя даже раньше, чем сказал об этом М-21. Он большую часть времени был самим собой и наблюдал за оборотнем своими глазами. Это он, а не тот, кто сидел внутри него, откликался на поцелуи, это ему хотелось большего, это его тянуло к М-21 настолько, что, если бы не здравый смысл, он бы пошел до конца.

Тао не знает, почему так. Ему уже давно всего хватает, о большем он и мечтать не мог. Дом, семья, друзья и товарищи, готовые прикрыть спину в бою. Те, кто не бросит его подыхать, как не подлежащий починке прибор, даже если он даст слабину.

То, о чем он думает, разом перечеркнет всю эту идиллию. М-21 доверяет ему, М-21 борется с врагом внутри себя, а Тао, вместо того, чтобы помогать ему в этом, думает о сексе. О безудержном трахе, который был у него только в фантазиях, с парнем, которому он даже предложить такое в здравом уме не решился бы.

Наверное, все дело в том, что ум у него уже давно не здравый. С той первой секунды, как душа оборотня потянулась к кровному брату, и Тао сквозь боль, отчаяние и гнев ощутил и другое. Жажду. Нестерпимую жажду.

Теперь она только его, глупо списывать все на душу из Копья. Он продолжает листать файлы и вдруг натыкается на тот самый документ. Запись, которую Франкенштейн сделал, узнав о существовании братства оборотней. Ничего нового Тао не вычитывает, но когда складывает эти сведения с тем, что рассказал Лотрас, в голове рождается план. Хреновый, если честно, потому что трудновыполнимый и, разумеется, не безопасный. А если все сложится как надо и он при этом останется жив, то дрочить ему на М-21 до конца дней без шансов на взаимность.

Но М-21 заслуживает избавиться от этого наваждения, и ради этого Тао готов пожертвовать такой мелочью, как собственные чувства.

Он выходит на улицу, собираясь рассказать М-21 обо всем, до чего додумался. Где искать того, он не знает, поэтому просто продирается через лес, пока шорох в густых кустах не вынуждает остановиться.

— М-21? — спрашивает он. — В доме, между прочим, есть туалет, мог бы и дотерпеть!

Ему никто не отвечает. А через секунду куст сотрясается, ссыпая на землю целый дождь крохотных листочков, и оттуда вываливается зверь. Не волк. Не оборотень. Не М-21 в истинной форме — что, до недавнего времени, испугало бы Тао сильнее всего.

Обычный медведь. Который, похоже, радостно принимает Тао за обед.

— Черт!

Тао еще из инструкций, которые они изучали в ДА, помнит, как вести себя при встрече с медведем. Он не собирается бежать, он пока даже не уверен, что медведь будет нападать — может, он просто брел мимо, берлога у него тут с запасами, или детишки.... Нет, а вот это уже плохо!

— Эй, я — человек! — Тао старается говорить спокойно, но не бояться не получается. В конце концов, ему ведь хватило ума даже выйти из дома без оружия, чего бы теперь не бояться? — Мне не нужна твоя еда! — он поднимает руки и машет ими. — Я вообще ухожу, приятно было повидаться!

Не срабатывает. Медведь отталкивается от земли задними лапами и несется прямо на него. Тао вспоминает о еще одном пункте в инструкции, валится на живот и сворачивается в клубок. Зверь нависает сверху, обнюхивает, дышит смрадом в лицо.

Тао понимает, что ни черта не прокатит. Его сердце колотится так, что на весь лес слышно, а значит хрена с два он сойдет за мертвого. И сейчас до этого же додумается и медведь, и…

Тяжелую тушу вдруг как ветром сдувает, и М-21 припадает на колено рядом с Тао.

— Ты как?

— Живой пока, — бормочет Тао. — Ты его просто?..

— Ударил. Он тебя не ранил?

— Вроде нет.

— Тогда я разберусь, — уверенно говорит М-21.

— Нет, — Тао хватает его за руку. — Ты не можешь стать оборотнем. Сейчас ты не сможешь сражаться.

Агрессивный рык, раздавшийся где-то совсем близко, напоминает, что опасность не просто не миновала, а стала самой что ни на есть реальной.

— И что делать?

— Лезем на дерево, — подскакивает на ноги Тао и хватается за ближайшую ветку.

***  
— И долго нам тут еще сидеть? — спрашивает М-21. Спина чешется от корявого ствола, но по-другому не удержаться: медведь только закончил царапать дерево снизу, от чего они едва не свалились, и теперь просто расхаживает вокруг, угрожающе рыча.

— Надеюсь, что ему скоро надоест и он уберется отсюда со своей малышней, — Тао сидит на ветке повыше, М-21 видит только его ноги. Босые: оба ботинка тот потерял, пока пытался удержаться во время качки, а носки, кажется, забыл надеть, еще выбежав из дома.

— Малышней?

— Ну да. У него мелочь вон в том кусту, — отвечает Тао. — Иначе бы он не стал нападать. Защищает своих.

М-21 понимающе хмыкает: это знакомо.

— А ты зачем вообще в лес-то потащился? — он старается не смотреть на качающиеся перед лицом ступни. На ногах Тао ногти не красит, пальцы у него небольшие и отчего-то выглядят трогательными. М-21 делает глубокий вдох: так, нужно успокоиться и думать о деле.

— А что, только тебе можно гулять? — помолчав, фыркает тот. — Кстати, как ты добрался сюда так…

— Вовремя?

— Быстро. У тебя дыхание шалило, как будто ты километр пробежал.

— Больше, — отвечает М-21. — Я просто почувствовал. Ну… что ты в опасности.

— Так ты меня спасать примчался? — смеется Тао. — Герой!

— Спасибо бы сказал! Если б не я, это махина тебя бы провернула как гигантская мясорубка.

— Я бы что-нибудь придумал.

— Конечно, — хмыкает М-21.

А потом все-таки не выдерживает: протягивает руку и проводит кончиком пальца по босой ступне.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — вскрикивает Тао, и глупость своего мимолетного поступка М-21 осознает, только когда подхватывает того и затаскивает на свою ветку. — Решил убить меня и избавиться от проблемы с кровным братом?

Тот бубнит гневно, но вжимается в М-21 всем телом, стараясь удержаться, а потом принимается ерзать, чтобы усесться удобнее. Медведь внизу оживляется, задирает косматую голову и водит носом. Но М-21 он совсем не беспокоит. Пока Тао практически сидит у него на коленях, а член в штанах стремительно наливается кровью, это единственное, о чем он способен думать. Как ни печально.

— Я не хотел тебя убивать, — выдавливает он и рывком наконец усаживает Тао так, что тот перестает елозить у него в паху.

— Скажи, что то, что я чувствую — это не то, о чем я думаю? — серьезно спрашивает Тао.

М-21 и рад бы отвернуться, чтобы не видеть его пристальный взгляд, но им и просто шевелиться опасно: ветка хоть и крепкая, но не вечная же.

— Это то, о чем ты думаешь, — признается он.

— Игровая консоль? — нервно смеется Тао.

— Нет.

— Черт. Тогда… оборотень берет над тобой верх? Невовремя.

— Нет. Оборотень ни при чем.

— Тогда почему, черт побери, у тебя стоит именно сейчас?

— А до тебя не доходит? — взрывается М-21. — Ты сидишь на мне, прижимаешься, у меня башка кружится от этого твоего одеколона и…

— У тебя стоит на меня?

— Да. Я не знаю, что с этим делать, это просто происходит, поэтому забудь, лучше думай, как прогнать медведя.

— А если я не хочу забывать? — спрашивает Тао.

М-21 вздрагивает, бьется затылком о дерево и сдается. От ощущения горячего тела по плечам ползут мурашки, губы нестерпимо хочется облизать. Он поводит носом, втягивая знакомый запах, проходится ладонями по груди Тао вверх и ласково смыкает их у того на шее. Тао вцепляется в его напряженные руки, глубокая тень мелькает на дне его глаз, будто приглашая. М-21 рывком тянет его к себе, кусает приоткрытые в стоне губы, а дальше Тао уже сам приноравливается: и как держаться, и как целовать М-21, чтобы остатки разума отправились в вечный сон.

Хочется большего, хочется домой, разложить Тао на кровати, рвануть ремень на брюках и убедиться, что не один М-21 тут поехал мозгами. А потом долго трогать, целовать, кусать и…

— Эй, он валит, кажется! — бормочет Тао, косясь вниз.

М-21 поворачивает голову как раз, когда медвежья задница исчезает в кустах.

— Тогда тоже валим? Тут ведь до дома недалеко?

— Недалеко, — усмехается Тао, засовывая руку под пояс брюк. — Правда, не скажу, что пробежать спринт вот с этим будет просто…

— Знаю, это не успокоит, но ты такой не один, — смеется М-21, помогая ему спуститься с дерева.

***  
Дома Тао первым делом несется в душ, бубня на ходу, что таким грязным не чувствовал себя, даже когда во время миссий ДА-5 приходилось часами лежать в засаде в болоте. На самом деле ему неловко. Он включает воду, подставляет лицо под тугие струи — и ослабевает весь, будто изнутри вынули стальной стержень, помогавший ему держаться все это время.

Он отступает к полке с шампунями и трет обветренные губы в раздумье — перейти грань, пока есть оправдание в виде этого долбанного притяжения, или оставить все как есть? В конце концов, если они разберутся с этой историей, им ведь потом как-то жить вместе, в глаза друг другу смотреть. Смогут ли они, если сейчас Тао не сдержится?

— Я думал, ты там утопиться решил! — хмыкает М-21, когда Тао выныривает из душевой. Тот явно успел уже побывать в соседней, и теперь сидит на кровати в одном повязанном на бедрах полотенце. Тао нервно сглатывает: член мигом тяжелеет от притока крови. Но процессор в голове еще пытается работать.

— По-моему, это совсем не обязательно, — бормочет он. — Мы же как-то раньше и не думали даже… И ничего же не происходит, когда ты не превращаешься в оборотня…

— Ты делаешь меня таким, — хрипло говорит М-21. — Не оборотень.

И Тао понимает, что тот переступает точку невозврата. М-21 встает, ожидая, что Тао сбежит обратно в ванную. Или врубит свою силу на полную мощь и обездвижит его, как потенциальную опасность. Но Тао стягивает лоскут полотенца, перешагивает его и подходит к М-21 вплотную.

— Ты уверен? — трясущимся голосом спрашивает он. — Что не оборотень?

— Так, — твердо говорит М-21. — Давай без вот этого всего. Ты хочешь?

— А незаметно? — усмехается Тао.

— Ты будешь жалеть потом?

— Ну, если ты налажаешь, то, наверное…

— Эй, я вообще-то никогда этого не делал! И вполне могу налажать…

— Но в прошлый раз у тебя неплохо получалось, только вот оборотень…

— Черт. Забудь ты об оборотне!

Тао вздрагивает, когда теплые и еще влажные после душа ладони ложатся на грудь. Сердце бешено бьется: не бойся-не сдерживайся-забирай-отдавай. Сердце норовит выскочить из груди, словно его там никогда и не было.

Процессор медленно останавливается, и даже догадка, которую он так спешил донести до М-21, что аж в лес за ним помчался, отходит даже не на второй план, а на сто второй.

Тао не будет жалеть. У него есть куча вещей из прошлого, которых хватит, чтобы загоняться до конца жизни, но это никогда — никогда! — не станет одной из них.

— Давай, сделай это уже, — говорит он и прижимается к М-21 всем телом.

***  
М-21 закрывает глаза и наклоняется к Тао: обнюхивают пахнущую мылом кожу, улавливает и другие запахи, которые способна смыть вода, но только не от оборотня: пыль, пот, соль, страх, желание. Секс. От Тао просто разит сексом, и М-21 не выдерживает: набрасывается на податливые губы, вминает в себя распаренное тело, лапает за загривок и плечи, наверняка оставляя следы, которые будет видно и наутро.

Тао снова проявляет свою тягу к многозадачности: одной рукой развязывает на М-21 полотенце, лишь изредка отрываясь от поцелуев, второй перехватывает его ладонь и трется об нее твердым членом. А потом стонет М-21 в губы и двигает его руку дальше, к ложбинке между ягодиц:

— Там потрогай.

— Тао? — хрипит М-21, понимая, что желания желаниями, но как они вообще будут это делать? Здесь же нет ничего. Если б он еще знал, что вообще нужно…

— Просто делай, как тебе нравится, — бормочет Тао, наконец стягивая с него штаны, усаживая и забираясь сверху на колени. — Я, вроде как, готовился.

— И еще ломался?

— А ты думал, я к тебе в объятья без разговоров упаду? Тебя случаем Франкенштейн не покусал?

— Придурок. Значит, я могу тебя трахнуть? — уточняет М-21.

— Можешь. Но никаких перевоплощений. И вообще делай уже что-нибудь, а то только обещаешь!

Второй раз просить М-21 не приходится. Он скидывает Тао с себя, проводит языком широкую линию от шеи до копчика, переворачивает на спину и трется лицом о подрагивающий плоский живот. Лижет вверх, до солнечного сплетения, и отстраняется, рассматривая. Гладкая светлая кожа, несколько рубцов, змеящихся по бокам плавными росчерками — об их происхождении М-21 спросит потом. Все потом.

Сейчас он собирается с духом и входит — пытается сделать все медленно, но не может сдержаться. Тао вздрагивает, вцепляется пальцами в края матраса, а потом подается вперед, и М-21 понимает, что все, между ними и миллиметра нет. Он начинает двигаться. Если бы мозги соображали во время секса, он бы сделал что-то нежное, например, притянул Тао к себе, увлек в поцелуй, но пока его хватает только на то, чтобы с силой вбиваться в податливое тело и наслаждаться протяжными стонами. Судя по ним, он и так неплохо справляется.

— М-21… — цедит Тао. — Сукин ты сын!

Его изламывает оргазмом, и М-21 тут же кончает следом.

Потом соскальзывает с Тао, оставляя полосу спермы у того на ягодице и придвигается ближе. Он боится того, что увидит, если Тао поднимет лицо. Боль. Презрение. Ненависть.

Но когда это происходит, Тао улыбается:

— Что ж ты, блин, раньше молчал? Столько времени зря потеряли.

***  
— Значит, дело в душах? — уточняет М-21.

Тао не хочется сейчас говорить о проблемах, ему слишком хорошо вот так: лежать рядом с М-21, рассматривать шрам на его лице, водить пальцами по груди и надеяться на еще один раунд. Но кажется, М-21 больше не решится на подобное, потому что стоило Тао заикнуться о том, до чего он догреб своими гениальными мозгами, как М-21 сразу перестал думать о сексе. Обидно. Но жизнь вообще та еще сука.

— Да. Сердце оборотня само не может тянуться к душе, которая стала частью Копья. Значит, часть души каким-то образом осталась в тебе. И если Франкенштейн вытащит из меня ту силу, что дал, она развеется вместе с душой оборотня. Тогда и вторая душа внутри тебя самоуничтожится, так уж у них принято.

— Нет, — М-21 поворачивается к нему, проводит ладонью по плечу, и Тао вздрагивает: ну вот зачем так дразнить, он ведь снова возбуждается? — Ты чуть не умер, когда только получил эту силу. Неизвестно, возможно ли вообще забрать ее обратно.

— Ты не веришь в Франкенштейна? — смеется Тао. — Я вот не сомневаюсь, что он справится.

— Хорошо. Он справится. Но ты потеряешь силу.

— Как-нибудь переживу. Новую найду.

— Где?! Второй раз силу Копья ты принять точно не сможешь, а другой сравнимой по мощи мы пока не встречали. Значит, ты просто останешься без силы, когда наши противники становятся все сильнее и опаснее? Хрена с два я дам на это добро.

— А что в моих словах дало тебе повод думать, что я у тебя разрешения спрашиваю? — фыркает Тао.

— То есть тебе плевать на мое мнение?

— Не плевать. Но… другого выбора нет. Я хочу освободить тебя, теперь, когда я понял, что мы можем… ну ты понял, без помощи древних оборотней… я хочу освободить тебя еще сильнее.

— Потеряв преимущество, ради которого столько всего уже перенес?

— Ну, допустим, я считаю, это того стоит, — Тао отворачивается.

Он не хочет смотреть на М-21, не хочет слушать о том, что у них все не настолько серьезно, чтобы идти на такие жертвы. Для него — серьезно. Да у него ничего более значимого в жизни не было. И если сейчас М-21 скажет, что все вот это у них — ерунда, мимолетное, проходящее… Тао не знает, как будет жить с этим дальше, но он все равно сделает то, на что уже решился.

— Ты успел сказать Франкенштейну о своей догадке? — М-21 прижимается сзади, упирается подбородком ему в плечо, и Тао хочется оттолкнуть его и уйти, но он не может. Просто не может.

— Нет.

— Тогда подожди. У меня есть другая идея. Если она не сработает, тогда попробуем твою.

— Для тебя что-то значит то, что было сегодня? — наконец набирается смелости Тао. — Просто помогли друг другу снять напряжение — или что-то все-таки значит?

— Все, — спокойно отвечает М-21.

***  
— Мысль Тао интересная, — говорит Франкенштейн. — В одном теле действительно не могут существовать две души, а значит, одной придется исчезнуть.

— Так ты можешь вытащить ее из меня? — спрашивает М-21.

Он намеренно попросил Тао уйти, но тот остался за стеклом, и пусть звуки оно не пропускает, М-21 постоянно чувствует на себе встревоженный взгляд и боится. Боится, что ничего не выгорит, что Тао все же придется пойти на жертву, в то время как он останется целым, невредимым, с прежней силой. Несправедливо. Нет, М-21 не хочет такого. Только не для Тао. И точно не теперь.

— Я, к сожалению, никогда подобного не проворачивал, и даже если возьмусь попробовать, успех не гарантирую, — отвечает Франкенштейн.

Глаза его горят естественным научным интересом, но этого мало. М-21 нужны действия, и прямо сейчас.

— Тогда… может, Рей-ним сумеет отправить эту душу в вечный сон? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как последняя надежда ускользает песком сквозь пальцы.

— Ты должен сделать это сам, — неожиданно подает голос Рейзел. — Я могу отправить тебя к ней.

— И ему придется бороться? — уточняет Франкенштейн. — Но если он проиграет, значит, в теле останется душа оборотня? Нет, так не пойдет.

— Я не проиграю, — сжимает кулаки М-21.

Тао неожиданно начинает барабанить по стеклу, и М-21 догоняет: ну конечно, тот нашпиговал лабораторию своими жучками и прекрасно слышал весь разговор. И разумеется, он не согласен, поэтому у М-21 в запасе еще несколько секунд.

— Если и проиграю — значит, так тому и быть, — он в упор смотрит на Рейзела. — Но я не сдамся так просто. Отправляйте меня.

— Уверен? — спрашивает тот.

— Более чем.

Он слышит, как с криками «Нет, постойте!» врывается в лабораторию Тао, но его сознание стремительно удаляется от этого места. Вскоре вокруг оказывается бескрайняя снежная пустыня, М-21 видит вереницу следов и идет по ней, пока не замечает впереди широкую спину оборотня.

— Эй! Как там тебя! — кричит он. — Ты в курсе, что ты не на своем месте?

Оборотень замирает, дожидаясь, пока М-21 подойдет поближе. Он выглядит молодо, но это может быть и иллюзией, в конце концов, в лабораторию Союза тот попал очень и очень давно.

— Идан, — произносит оборотень, когда они оказываются друг от друга на расстоянии удара. — Он жив?

М-21 понимает, о ком тот спрашивает, и мотает головой.

— Он давно мертв. И тебе уже пора на покой.

— Я его чувствовал. Он жив, — хмурится оборотень. — Мне нужно убить тебя, чтобы увидеться с ним?

— Скорее себя. И вы будете вечно сливаться в экстазе в этом вашем волчьем раю, — бормочет М-21.

И чуть не пропускает удар. Оборотень силен, возможно, в нем еще присутствует мощь, обретенная путем кровного братства, или же он всегда таким был, но М-21 приходится сразу принять истинную форму, чтобы сражаться с ним на равных.

Снег мигом окрашивается красными пятнами, здесь регенерация почему-то не работает, а боль ощущается даже сильнее, чем в реальном бою. Неужели души такие хрупкие? С одной стороны, это удобно — если подгадать момент и нанести один решающий удар, с другой — он и сам может легко подставиться.

И тогда всему конец. Он больше не увидит никого из друзей. Не увидит Тао. Не коснется его.

М-21 с рыком бросается вперед, раздирает когтями плечо оборотня и отскакивает, уклоняясь от ответного удара.

— Идан! — орет тот во всю глотку и летит на М-21, словно огромный таран. Врезается в грудь, сшибает с ног. М-21 прикладывает все силы, чтобы удержать его на расстоянии, потому что оборотень явно хочет окончить бой, перекусив ему сонную артерию. — Я столько лет ждал! Ты не заслуживаешь!..

— Мне жаль, правда. Я знаю, что тебе пришлось перенести, но я перенес не меньше, — М-21 спихивает его с себя и стремительно откатывается в сторону. — Но ваше время прошло. А мое — еще нет.

— Кто это решил? — оборотень поднимается на ноги и снова напрыгивает на него, безжалостно рвет кожу на груди.

— Я. — говорит М-21. — Я это решил. Это мое тело, моя жизнь, и я тут принимаю решения. А ты… упокойся!

Он чувствует, как рука проскальзывает сквозь горячие внутренности, густая жаркая кровь обтекает ее, брызжет в лицо из открытой раны. Оборотень воет. А потом поднимает лохматую лапу, и М-21 понимает: это конец. Для них обоих. В теле не могут существовать две души, но вполне может не быть ни одной.

Это смерть. То, к чему М-21 готовили в Союзе, то, чего он не просто перестал бояться, а даже ждать начал, как спасения от беспрерывных пыток.

Но это было раньше. Теперь не так. Теперь он хочет жить, ему есть ради кого жить. И это все… слишком рано. Слишком.

— Упокойся, — вдруг произносит свистящий в ушах ветер голосом Тао.

И М-21 видит провод, обмотанный вокруг лапы оборотня, который не дает ей пошевелиться.

— Идан! — хрипит тот на последнем издыхании, видимо, чувствуя близость кровного брата, хотя Тао даже не применяет силу.

— Тао, — вздыхает М-21, наконец выдергивая окровавленную руку и глядя, как тело оборотня разлетается хлопьями бордового снега. — Откуда ты тут?

— Дейл пришел на помощь Чипу, — улыбается тот. — Или Чип Дейлу, как тебе больше нравится.

— Ты сбрендил? — хмурится М-21.

— Не, похоже, я таким родился, — тот опускается на колени перед М-21, очерчивает замерзшими пальцами раны на груди. — Я просто подумал, что ненадолго твое тело выдержит и три души. Главное, чтобы в итоге осталась одна. Кстати, холодно у тебя тут.

— Это пока тебя не было, — М-21 притягивает его к себе, и снежная пустыня растворяется.

***  
— Долго он еще проспит? — спрашивает Тао у Франкенштейна.

— Сколько потребуется, — отвечает тот. — В конце концов, его душа была сильно изранена, Мастеру пришлось вмешаться. Теперь ему нужен отдых. Ты-то чего так дергаешься?

— Нет, ничего, просто волнуюсь за друга, — улыбается Тао. — Пойду гляну, что там с камерами.

Он выдерживает полчаса, за это время успев несколько раз включить силу и убедиться, что больше не слышит оборотня, не чувствует его, и тот не пытается выбраться из его тела и отправиться на поиски утраченного брата. А значит, все сработало!

И когда Франкенштейн уходит из лаборатории, Тао мгновенно взламывает кодовый замок и проникает внутрь. М-21 выглядит измотанным даже после стольких часов сна, но Тао он все равно кажется прекрасным. Он касается не прикрытого одеялом плеча пальцами, потом прижимается к нему губами. Сейчас нет той животной тяги, которая влекла их друг к другу, нет и человеческой страсти, которая нравилась Тао куда больше.

Сейчас ему просто хочется сидеть рядом и быть первым, кого М-21 увидит, когда очнется. Почему-то это кажется очень важным.

Он проходит тридцать первый уровень новой игрушки, когда М-21 говорит совсем рядом:

— Не нашел лучшего места поиграть?

— Я просто время убивал, — Тао тут же вырубает консоль. — Ждал, пока ты очнешься.

— Ну вот, я очнулся, — слабо улыбается М-21. — Что теперь будешь делать?

— Ой, если я расскажу, что хочу сделать, ты слиняешь раньше, чем я закончу, хотя тебе еще и вставать-то нельзя. Поэтому я просто посижу тут, ладно?

— Тогда не сиди на полу, яйца отморозишь.

— Ты волнуешься за мои яйца? — смеется Тао, перебираясь к нему на кушетку. — Это так трогательно.

— Если я расскажу, что хочу сделать с твоими яйцами, ты… нет, ни хрена ты не слиняешь.

— И правда. Но я с удовольствием послушаю. Потом, — говорит Тао. — А пока давай просто помолчим.

Он сжимает руку М-21 в своей и наклоняется к его груди, слушая, как размеренно бьется сердце оборотня в груди человека.

— Мы справились, — тихо вздыхает М-21.

— А я и не сомневался, что мы справимся. Это же мы, — соглашается Тао.

— Чип и кто там?..

— Неважно. Просто мы, — Тао закрывает глаза и больше ничего не говорит.

М-21 обнимает его и жарко дышит в макушку. И Тао впервые понимает, что с кем-то в этом огромном жестоком мире ему приятно просто молчать.


End file.
